A Pirate's Heart
by RoXmiSoX
Summary: Kaome, the heiress to her family fortune, is being courted by Naraku. To escape him, one day she goes into town with Sango, her bodygaurd, and there is a pirate attack. Her and Sango get captured. How will Kagome survive life as a pirate?
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I have just finishing editing these chapters… They are now grammatically correct and have more details. It was bothering me…

A Pirate's Heart

Rudimentary Start

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Good morning Lady Kagome, Lady Sango." The young Shippo said.

"How many time do I have to tell you Shippo? Call me Kagome and Sango,

Sango." Kagome answered him.

"Kagome is going into town Shippo we need horses." Sango said.

"Is it Naraku again Kagome?" Shippo wanted to know. Naraku was a youkai who wanted

Kagome's hand in marriage. A lot of people did. She was pretty and rich. Her father was the Shipyard's owner; he was the richest man around. And because of this, almost everyday Kagome went into the city. She complimented the town's people's children and bought their work. All of the town's people knew that Kagome would do well when she inherited the shipyard.

"Yes it is Shippo, he has been much more persistent lately, with the threat of pirates. I will never consent to such a match." Sango said. "As Kagome's body guard I will not let that baka near Kagome."

"Thanks Sango. You will never have to worry about me marring that jerk. I don't even like him. When I marry it will be for love and love alone. My father agrees with me on that. Thank Kami."

"Yes thank goodness now I'll go and get your horses. Will you be staying at Sango's house? I heard that Naraku was going to come over tonight and try to ask for your hand again." Shippo declared.

"In that case most definitely. Sango you don't mind do you?" Kagome inquired.

"Most definitely. I think even Kohaku wouldn't mind; though he will be annoyed that you didn't bring Souta. Otherwise, no. My parents like you so it would be okay." Sango replied. Shippo went off to retrieve Kagome and Sango's horses from the stable.

'Here you go Kagome and here you go Sango."

"Thank you Shippo, what would we do without you?"

"Die."

"Yes probably." Kagome and Sango mounted their horses and rode off toward the city. They immediately went to Sango's house and then they went off into the town. Soon it was getting dark and Sango wanted to go home but Kagome was in the middle of a business deal so they couldn't go home until her deal was complete. About an hour later the deal was finished. Sango and Kagome finally started to head home.

Suddenly the warning bells started to ring. That could only mean one thing, pirates.

"Kagome we have to hurry. The bells are saying that the pirates are not far off. Their ring is getting faster all the time." Sango exclaimed. The warning bells rang faster as the enemy got closer. Soon they were ringing too quickly that they sounded like one long note. G to be exact. Then they stopped.

"They've landed." Kagome said. They were running now. The houses had been boarded up and no one was allowed to open their doors to anyone until the relief bells were rung. Not even for Kagome. They heard pounding foot steps along the gravel roads. Some one came up behind Sango and took Hiraikotsu off of her back. Another person grabbed Kagome and started to drag her and Sango back toward the docks.

Kagome and Sango were hauled into dinghies and were then rowed back to the pirate ship. When they reached the ship they were thrown onto the deck. All the pirates stopped and stared at the two girls. Then a tall youkai walked out of the crowd. He seemed to be the leader.

"Could that Kouga?" Kagome asked Sango beneath her breath.

Sango replied, "Maybe." He was in fact the wolf youkai Kouga, one of the most infamous pirates ever. The wolf youkai continued to walk toward them. He stopped to scrutinize them when he was about three meters away. He seemed to study Kagome a lot more than Sango. He then beckoned two of his comrade's forward. They followed him.

One seemed to be some kind of monk and the other was a hanyou. They followed him as he sauntered up toward the two girls. Kagome didn't like his eyes looking at her like that. He seemed like as shifty kind of guy. He walked up to Kagome and turned to look at his crew.

"I choose this girl to be my mate. Does anyone object?" Kouga asked the crowd of pirates. When nobody answered he said, "I didn't think so." Kagome was too stunned to do anything. Sango was staring openly at Kouga and then her gaze turned toward Kagome and it her gaze turned confused. "If any of you have an objection against this match then you may come to me in my private chambers. For now she will reside on Kariana's ship, the Green Animal. Inuyasha and Miroku will be the two ladies bodyguards for the time being. Now take them to Kariana's ship. Immediately."

Inuyasha just scowled turned to walk away. He remembered he was supposed to be escorting Kagome to the other ship. He turned to face her and said, "Are you coming or what?"

"I want to know what's going to happen to Port Kyoto." Kagome answered stubbornly. Of course she would be worried. It was home. Her family and friends were here.

"We have raided the port. We have what we want. Now we are going. I'd suggest you move before Kouga changes his mind and makes you his mate now." That got Kagome moving, there was no was she wanted to mate with Kouga. One, she had just met him, two, he didn't know her. Three, she thought he was a pig-headed baka.

Kagome looked at Sango and said tiredly, "Come on there's nothing we can do now." They both followed Inuyasha and Miroku to the end of the deck. There was a gangplank connecting the one ship to the Green Animal. Inuyasha and Miroku walked over it without even thinking. Sango and Kagome shimmied over it cautiously. You could never be too cautious.

The Green Animal seemed to be a mix between a Chinese Junk and a schooner. It was built for speed and agility. Very nimble. Whereas Kouga's ship seemed was a brigantine. It was big and good for blasting other ships. Just like Kouga seemed to be like. _I wonder if this Kariana is like her ship, like Kouga is like his?_ Kagome wondered.

On the other side next to Miroku and Inuyasha stood a girl. She looked to be about sixteen years old. Her hair was long and tied back in a long ponytail. The color was abnormal. At the top it was brown and toward the bottom it turned a pale green. Her eyes were the palest green, almost white, eyes Kagome had ever seen. She wore brown breeches and a green tunic that exactly match her hair and eyes. A dagger hung from her belt. The girl had a bright and cheerful smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Kariana. And this is my ship, the Green Animal. Named after myself of course. And you must be Kagome and Sango." The girl stated matter-o-factly.

"Um yes." Kagome answered, unnerved by this girl's cheerfulness. "Umm. Exactly how are you the "Green Animal"?" Sango looked puzzled too.

"I have powers. I had what you might call earth and animal powers. I can talk with plants and turn into one in need be, same with animals." Kariana said simply. "Now I must show you your rooms. Would you like a connected one or unconnected? The connected doors have locks, for private reasons of state."

"A connected room please." Kagome answered her. Kariana led the four of them off in the direction of the main cabins. She was surprised to find a hot bath waiting for them. She thought they were supposed to be prisoners. _Guess not_. She thought.

Dinner will be served in a half-hour. Inuyasha and Miroku can show where it is. We'll get to know each other better then. See you later." Kariana said. She walked briskly out of the room; she paused at the door. "There are new clothes for you in the closet." She said without looking back and walked out of the room.

"If she walked into town I wouldn't think that she would be a pirate." Sango commented. "She seems trustworthy though."

"She is, it's just Kouga you have to look after." Both girls jumped they had forgotten that Inuyasha and Miroku were still in the room. They pushed the two boys out of the room and took their baths and then they look at the clothes and picked out the ones that looked the most comfortable. Kagome wore a green tunic with black breeches, and Sango wore a pink tunic and black breeches. When the two girls thought they were presentable they opened the door and their bodyguards fell through the door because they had been leaning on it. Kagome and Sango jumped out of the way. The bodyguards landed on their faced.

"Kariana said you could bring us to dinner." Kagome said.

"Oh yes ladies. That is most definitely true. The Dining Hall is this way." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Miroku led Kagome and Sango to the Dining Hall. Kariana was already there. She wore a tunic that matched her pale, _Wait weren't her eyes pale green before? Why are they a shade darker? _ Anyway the tunic matched her eyes; again she wore brown breeches.

"You can sit." Kariana said. They sat. Kariana clapped her hands and two of her pirate mates (mates meaning friends… not like Kouga…) came and served food. When Kagome and Sango didn't touch their food she said, "It's not poisoned. If you want a taste tester just whistle, I usually have one. When I go visit other pirate fleets I usually bring him along. He's around here somewhere… Come to think of it I haven't seen him in ages."

"Umm, no thank you." Kagome answered. They started to eat. I was quiet. Kariana finally broke the ice.

"How did you guys get captured by Kouga's blokes? No offense or anything but they are really stupid and annoying."

"Umm well… uh… We were walking and the bells went off and we were on our way back to Sango's house and they came up behind us took Sango's weapon and then grabbed us." Kagome answered.

"Oh. If there was no one else on the streets then they could have gotten you, so… that is totally different story. They may be bakas, but they do know how to take lone strangers. Especially ones with their weapons displayed out for everyone to see." Sango blushed at this remark. "You can have your boomerang thing ma bob back, as long as you don't use it against my crew. They are very good. One of the best." Kariana finally paused after making her long speech.

There was silence for a little bit while everyone ate. They Kagome asked, "How did you fist get involved with pirating? Don't hurt me for saying so but you don't seem the type."

"It was about ten years ago, I think I was six. There was a pirate attack on my city. I got separated from my master an-"

"Master?" Sango interjected.

"Master. I was-am still a slave, technically. My master never released me. I still have the slave tattoo." Kariana showed them the tattoo. I was a shield shaped object with a capital N on it; it was on the lower portion of her left wrist. "But anyway. I got separated from my master and, well Sesshoumaru, who was about eight at the time, was on his first land invade and found me wandering, he doesn't believe in slaves, only servants who want to work or need the work. Well he found me and took me back to his ship. His father asked me if I wanted to be a pirate and I was pirated on my seventh birthday. If I remember correctly Miroku and Inuyasha were pirated the same day I was. Ever since my thirteenth year I've had my own ship. Sesshoumaru's father died two years ago and left him and his other son his fleet of ships."

"Who is the other son?" Sango asked. At this Inuyasha deliberately got up from the table and stormed away.

"Inuyasha, but he was only thirteen at the time and his father didn't think that he was capable of commanding a fleet. Plus he and his brother don't get along very well. So he let Kouga have the ship until Inuyasha turned seventeen. Inuyasha also instead inherited his father's blade. Sesshoumaru is very jealous of him, because Inuyasha got the killing blade and Sesshoumaru got the healing one."

"So you're saying that Sesshoumaru has control of this whole fleet of pirate ships and Inuyasha is his brother?"

"Half brother. They had different moms. Inuyasha's mom was human and Sesshoumaru's was demon. Inuyasha is a little sensitive about the subject of his mother."

"Oh.'

"Do you have anymore questions for me?"

"Um yes actually one more. Do your eyes actually change color or is it just me."

"It's not you. My eyes they change color depending on the amount of green life there is around me. In the winter they are really pale and in the summer, if I'm on land, then they are dark green." Kariana answered. "By the way you can call me Kari. My friends do and I want you to be my friends."

"Umm, Sure." Sango and Kagome both answered. Everyone then finished their dinner and went off to bed it was late. Sango and Kagome made sure that their bodyguards would stay out side that night.

Sango opened the connecting door between the two rooms. "Kagome. We have to talk."

"I think so too. Come and sit." Sango walked over and sat down on the bed. "First we have to tell your parents that you are fine."

"I think so too." Kagome agreed. "I think that we should stay away from Kouga and hang with Inuyasha, Miroku"

"Miroku is a freak."

"As I was saying I think that we hang by Kariana, Inuyasha, and Miroku… even if he is a freak, We'll be okay. Kouga scares me."

"WILL YOU TWO GO TO SLEEP?" Inuyasha yelled from outside the door.

"Fine, just give us two minutes!" Kagome shouted back.

"Well I guess that means we should go to bed, I'm getting tired anyway." Sango said. Sango for some reason felt very secure on this ship, the Green Animal. Even though she was Kagome's bodyguard, she felt that she could leave Kagome alone in the room and in the morning she would still be there, safe and sound.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks!

R&R Please!

-RoXmiSoX


	2. Shark Assault

Again the new and improved revised edition… Mesa hopes you likes.

A Pirate's Heart

Shark Assault

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Throughout the night Kagome wondered what it would be like to see Kariana transform. Would it be a slow exaggerated transformation, or a quick pop? She pondered this question most of the night, debating the advantages and disadvantages of each option. She didn't get anywhere when she finally fell asleep. It was almost sunrise.

When she finally awoke the next morning, she found that the sun was already high in the sky. There was someone banging on her door. _BAM. BAM. BAM._

"What is it?" She finally yelled after many failed attempts at trying to drone out the pounding.

"Hurry up and get dressed. No one can eat breakfast until we're all there, and I'M STARVING!" a male voice yelled. It took Kagome a few seconds to register whose voice it had been yelling at her through the door. Then she remembered Inuyasha. _Does he only think about himself? _ She wondered.

She got up, put on a pale blue tunic with black breeches, combed her hair, and washed her face in a basin of water that somebody (hopefully Sango) had put in her room. Inuyasha was still banging on her door. She stomped quietly over to the door and opened it quickly. Inuyasha was not only banging on the door, but leaning on it as well. He fell in face first onto the wooden floor. Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha picked himself up angrily. "What took you so long?" He ordered. He didn't like to have to wait for his food. He liked it at the same time each and every day.

"I was up late last night thinking." She retorted scornfully. _He is so full of himself._

"Now why would anyone stay up thinking… Of all things!" He remarked icily.

"A smart person thinks about things." She told him. Inuyasha, not picking up on the insult, grabbed Kagome's hand and half dragged, half yanked, and half pulled her to the dining cabin.

Kagome screeched, howled, and tried to get Inuyasha to unhand her the whole entire way. She wasn't successful. Inuyasha pushed her into the cabin ahead of him. She turned around planning to box his ears, but Sango, who Had Not only gotten up early but was also waiting for Inuyasha to deliver Kagome to the dining cabin, grabbed her arm and refrained her from hurting him. She pulled Kagome over to a chair and forced her to sit down.

"_How did you sleep slug-a-bed?" Kariana asked, a smile on her face. She whistled before she got an answer. A few people walked out of the shadows and placed bowls of hot, steamy bowls of food in front of everybody. Inuyasha and Miroku immediately started to gobble up their food like pigs. Kariana thanked the servers before gently eating her food. She had manners, unlike Inuyasha and Miroku. _

"Okay I guess." Kagome said after thinking for a few seconds. "I was thinking for most of the night and the rest of it the rocking of the boat kept me awake.

"Don't worry about the rocking. You'll get used to it. Do you have you sea legs yet?" Kariana wanted to know.

"Umm sea legs?" Kagome asked.

"Can you walk around with out thinking about keeping your balance?"

"Not sure."

"Try walking around." Kagome got up and tried walking but she kept stumbling. "Guess not. You'll get them soon enough. Don't worry." They all went on eating.

Suddenly, the Green Animal jolted. Things crashed to the floor. People outside hollered with surprise. Kagome and Sango almost fell over with shock. Only Inuyasha, Kariana, and Miroku stayed in their seats. When Sango and Kagome finally gathered their wits, they asked what had happened.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Well, numerous things could have happened, it could have been Kouga or somebody else's boat ramming into ours, wouldn't doubt it. Kouga's men are not good with directions or steering. Someone on our ship could have done something wrong. Doubt it though. I have a much better crew than Kouga. Or the last possibility is that we could be under a sea youkai attack. Nothing big really."

"NOTHING BIG? NOTHING BIG? How could you say that?" Sango was freaking out. "When youkai attack the village we have to get everybody to safety. And even then not everybody survives!" Sango yelled. Kagome tried to calm her down, and was not successful. Finally Miroku got up and poked her shoulder. She turned around and smacked him. Miroku had successfully calmed Sango's nerves. Maybe not the best way, but probably the most efficient.

"Works like a charm." Miroku said dazedly. There was a knock at the door. A buccaneer gasped and fell through the door.

"Much… to… to… strong… want miko." He gasped with the last ounce of energy he had. He collapsed. Kariana was stunned. When she recovered, she bolted out the door. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome followed swiftly. There was chaos on deck. Seagull and Starling youkai were harassing the sailors. Different kinds of fish youkai were flopping around on deck, trying to get a hold of something anything that tasted like human flesh. A shark youkai suddenly appeared at the bow of the ship.

"Give me the miko." He ordered. Everyone was confused there was no miko on board.

"There is no miko. Now be gone or we will have to use force." Kariana yelled back. Her hair started to turn greener. Inuyasha seeing her hair drew and transformed the Tetsaiga. Miroku got his staff ready for combat.

The shark youkai, whose name is Slan, charged at Kariana. He knocked her into the sea. Then he turned, this time his target was Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. He had almost reached them when a long bluish silver streak came flying at him. Slan turned just quick enough to slash at the barracuda with one of his clawed hands that came out of his pectoral fins. The blow hit the sleek tiger of the sea. It left a gash that went from the barracuda's right pectoral fin to the middle of its chest.

The response to the blow was lightning quick. The barracuda's fangs sank into Slan's claws. Both shark and barracuda fell into the sea. Nobody saw much after that. The only evidence that the fight was still on was the rippling of water every now and then.

Then it stopped. The water of the sea turned a murky red color. The color kept changing until it was a new totally different color, the color of blood.

"I hope he's okay." Kagome said, breaking the air of silence that hung over the Green Animal. She was trembling. She didn't like blood. The reek of it was everywhere. It was making her nauseous.

"By whom do you mean by he?" Inuyasha asked.

"The barracuda of course." Kagome retorted.

"That barracuda was no male." Miroku butted in.

"But if it wasn't male then it was…"

"Female."

"How would you know if a fish was a male or female?" Kagome wanted to know. Then she gasped as some of the sailors helped Kariana over the side of the boat. There were claw marks from her right arm to the middle of her chest. Kagome stayed silent after that.

A few sailors ran over to try and help Kariana. She pushed them away. "I'm fine." She insisted. Then she hobbled over to where Kagome stood. She started to order everyone around. "I want Kaede here yesterday. Get these bodies off my ship and onto someone else's… preferably Kouga's. Somebody get me Sesshoumaru. NOW" She yelled when the pirates hesitated. They were quick to obey her after that.

"No need to call for me, I'm already here." And even voice said behind Kagome. She jumped. She hadn't noticed Sesshoumaru behind her. Kariana whirled around.

"Check that no need to find Sesshoumaru." She called out. "I need to talk to you." She said angrily. She turned and stalked off to her cabin. He followed. The he turned.

"Kagome is it? Get Inuyasha and Miroku and get them to Kariana's cabin. Wait a few minutes though. I have to go calm her down. He followed her.

He found her in her cabin staring out her window.

"Tell me how did this group of demons get passed your radar? We were caught completely by surprise. Kouga's gonna kill me." Kariana complained angrily.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you. These youkai or what I've seen of them are not your average youkai. They seemed to have a weird sort of power radiating off of them. I've never seen it before. But then again, there are many things I haven't seen. How did you manage to get hurt, what is this the first time in let's see… six months?"

"I don't know I didn't see him until he was almost upon me. Then he just threw me into the ocean after that I just followed my instincts. Barracudas are very dangerous creatures. He was a bit difficult to hit him in the water. I'm lucky barracuda's have sleek bodies and awesome jaws. I couldn't have been another shark, he would have hurt me even more than. And nobody would want that." Kariana explained.

"No, nobody would want that." Sesshoumaru answered her. "Losing one of my best pirates is not good. Rin isn't old enough to take your place."

"How is Rin anyway? I haven't seen her in ages, you should have her come and visit more often, and you're right she couldn't take my place she's only six years old! I'm honored that you think that I'm one of your best pirates though."

"You should be..."

"Which would make it seem like somebody sent them. But who and why and what would the get out of attacking my ship." The door opened then and Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Kaede walked in. "Kaede I want you to check my sailors and everyone else to see if there is a miko on board and when you find them start training them. It's always nice to have a miko."

Kaede took one look around and pointed at Kagome. "She's the miko. Her power is racing through her. Yup, there is no doubt about it. Come with me lass and I'll get you started on training. Inuyasha as her bodyguard you might want to come too" They walked out of the room. Inuyasha didn't want to go he wanted to listen to some important news. But he followed anyway. They went onto a different ship, the flagship. Kagome was still wary of crossing from ship to ship. Now they were on Sesshoumaru's ship. There was a lot of difference between the three ships that she had been on. Kouga's was disorderly and had an unruly crew. On Kariana's the sailors were laid back but jumped to order when Kariana asked them to do something. Sesshoumaru's was neat, orderly, and everyone was doing something. It was very precise and neat.

"Oh yeah I have to ask Kariana something." Kagome remembered. They turned, Inuyasha groaned, and went back to The Green Animal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

R&R Please!


End file.
